The Riddler (Batman Forever)
The Riddler is one of the two main antagonists of Batman Forever. ''Batman Forever'' Edward Nygma starts out as an employee researcher at Wayne Enterprises who is obsessed with Bruce Wayne. Nygma wanted to use Wayne to test out his invention which was capable of beaming a TV signal into someone's brain. But Bruce rejects his invention and tells Nygma that it 'raises too many questions'. Angered by Bruce's rejection, he goes to his supervisor and tests it on him, getting fired in the process. After getting fired, Nygma started to secretly test Bruce by leaving him a long line of riddles throughout the film. Nygma was so satisfied with the work of Two-Face on live television at a circus, he took his own take on the criminal underworld as the mastermind known as the Riddler. Using his device, the Riddler finds Two-Face in his lair and proposed a bargain: they will steal production capital to mass-produce the Riddler's invention in order to deduce Batman's true identity and use it to plot his downfall. Two-Face accepts the deal (with his coin marking heads in favour of the deal) As a start, both villains steal a lot of capital for Nygma to start his own company, NygmaTech. With that in mind, Nygma mass-produces his inventions and and sells it out to people, who find them to be very popular. As part of the marketing, Nygma's true intention was to use his invention to steal the people of Gotham's quotient of intelligence into his own brain, thus making him more intelligent. He even allows Two-Face to share some of the intelligence so that Two-Face himself can become intelligent. At a business party, Nygma uses his now-successful invention to find out Bruce Wayne's secret identity as the Batman. After a deadly attack by Two-Face, they together watch the things that Wayne 'has in his head', finally realizing that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Delighted by this, Two-Face calls the Riddler a genius. With their knowledge of Batman's true identity finally at hand, Riddler and Two-Face invade Wayne Manor, where Riddler manages to destroy the Batcave. When Two-Face made his move to kill Bruce, the Riddler convinces him otherwise as he placed his final riddle on the doorstep, saying that Bruce won't learn nothing if he's dead. As both Two-Face and the Riddler escape, they kidnap Dr. Chase Meridian to lure Batman and his new sidekick Robin to their lair. Using a battleship like machine while playing a life and death game with Two-Face, Riddler was able to destroy Batman's Batwing and Two-Face send his goons after him and Robin only to lift up his lair. Two-Face then took the opportunity to to capture Robin. Finally coming face-to-face with Batman, Riddler claims that using his invention, he will use it to go to countless TV's across the globe that will feed him 'credit card numbers, bank codes, sexual fantasies and little white lies' into his brain. He, Two-Face and their henchmen then attempt to test Batman by giving out his ultimate riddle ("Can Bruce Wayne and Batman ever truly co-exist?") To ensure of this, Riddlers plans on dropping either Dr. Meridian or Robin into two separate watery death traps. The Riddler then tests Batman that he needs to choose either Chase or Robin to save. Playing wise on this, Batman distracts the Riddler by giving him his own riddle ("I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?") The Riddler scoffs at this by giving the answer ("You're as blind as a bat!"), to which Batman confirms as he uses a Batarang to destroy his big replica of his invention thus destroying his lair. This causes the Riddler to lose much of his knowledge while Batman manage to save both Chase and Robin from falling. After Two-Face falls to his death in one of the death traps, Batman went back to the Riddler, who is now enfeebled over the loss of his intelligence. Taking pity on his former employee, Batman answered the Riddler's riddle ("You see, I'm both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Not because I have to be. But because I choose to be.") It is unknown if the Riddler actually understood the answer well or not, but just when Batman was about to take Riddler into custody, Riddler began to scream wildly, as he began to hallucinate of a giant bat flying towards him. He is then afterwards taken to the authorities, who then sentenced him to Arkham Asylum for the rest of his life. One the physicians, Dr. Burton, calls Dr. Meridian and tells her that the Riddler would shout that he'd know the true identity of Batman. Dr. Meridian asks who Batman is, but Edward says that she must say "please". When she asks with "please" who Batman is, the Riddler appears saying: "I am Batman". as he moves his arms like a flying bat and laughs manically, indicating that he has lost his sanity after his defeat and is now a complete wacko. As such, Chase tells Bruce that his secret is safe, citing that Nygma is now a complete lunatic. ''Trivia'' * He is portrayed by Jim Carrey. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Main Antagonists Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Weaklings Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Mad Scientist Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Addicts Category:Masked Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Delusional Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Comedic Villain Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side